


My Only

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [60]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent Talia al Ghul, Blood, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne loves his daughter, Crying, Damian Wayne crying, Dick Grayson is in love with Reader, Engaged Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, F/M, Forgiveness, Guns, Heavy Angst, Minor Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Overprotective Jason Todd, Reader is Bruce Wayne's biological daughter, Reader is a Batfamily Member (DCU), Rescue, Worried Batfamily (DCU), sword fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: In a au were Y/N is Bruce and Talia's first born daughter. Batman leaves with his second love to, Khadym. His intentions of bringing his daughter home.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Reader, Damian Wayne & Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Dick's P. O. V 

In Wayne Manor. Jason sitting on the left couch and Duke, sitting on the right couch. Damian, standing leaned against the wall arm's folded. We just were told by Alfred that Bruce left Gotham to Khadym. What we need to know is, why? Why he proposed to, Selina? Which actually I'm not that shocked. 

"this is your fault" Jason tells Duke 

"what? How is it my fault? 

"you're the latest, Robin. You're supposed to... Whatever. Brighten his dark side. All that crap. So he doesn't propose to a Villain and then run off and do.. This!" 

"Jay.. What? Dude when you were Robin. You got dead then came back as a vigilante villain! And you're telling me 'brighten his dark side'. Not to mention, you steal-tire genius I'm not Robin" Duke points his thumb at Damian "he is" 

I see Damian's face saddened he sits on the window sill couch. I step to him knowing he's about to break. I sit next to my little brother 

"Thomas is... He's right it.. I.. I'm Robin.. It's.. It's my--" his voice brittle, he rubs the side of his face rubbing away his tear "it's.. It's my..." Damian, covers his face with his palms "it's my fault" 

Damian, in tears and his face covered with his palm's. I want to repeatedly ask 'what's wrong?'. My arm across his back and my other hand on his knee

"Damian, Kid you ok? C'mon what's going on?"

"is he.. He doesn't.." Duke gulped 

"okay, don't panic. This is happening. That's a real tear. We're all dead" Jason nervously stated 

There Idiot's the last time Damian was this upset in front of me. Was the day, Y/N disappeared. He came to my apartment a dead end with the investigation. I had walked into the living room. I found Damian standing in front of my window. His shoulders were slouching, eye's puffed up, breathing through his mouth and when he looked at me he began to cry 

"I know..." Damian states 

"what is it? What do you know? How can I help?" 

"I know why father.. Why he would want to go to Khadym.. Khadym is... where she is hiding" 

"what? Where who is hiding?"

Damian, looks at me with his saddened face, tears thankfully gone. My heart dropped further. I know that look of guilt. 

"Y/N, my sister" my heart physically jumps, and my breath taken away. I see her in my mind.

Her soft skin, her mesmerizing eye's, her loving touch that melts me like amazing ice-cream in a hot summer day, her beautiful hair that I love to feel and her addictive lips. She disappeared a year ago. Dealing with my life without Y/N has made me a wrecked pile of shit. Sleeping you could hit me, with a baseball bat and I'd still be awake, well unless I went unconscious. I couldn't make myself look at our pictures. I always go back to our last night together when I close my eye's. Trying to find someone better, is impossible. She's my favorite person to talk to, laugh with and be with. I'd settle down and take care of her. Maybe just maybe make a family with her. Her being a assassin's daughter created to be a weapon. I didn't see her as that, I only saw someone who wanted love. I remember showing her the different thing's about the world. She showed me real love, a love for someone to love for the rest of your life, to be happy and to feel whole. I'd do anything to get her back in my life again. I still have her the ring to ask her for forever. The ring was my birth mother's. It's in my room in my nightstand drawer. 

"Duke" Jason said in a threatening tone

"yeah, man" Duke nervously answered

"you're going to be the official Robin because I am going to--" I cut my dimwitted brother off pointing my finger at, him 

"Jason, you are not laying a hand on, Damian" I demanded 

Jason, points at Damian with a, genuinely hurt look "why the fuck shouldn't I?! Y/N, was-is my fucking sister, brat. She's not only yours to keep to yourself!"

Damian, stood abruptly pointing at, Jason "tt you are a child Todd! Y/N, left to keep our worthless lives safe from Talia and Ra's" Damian argued

"well then Damian and I are going on a grand adventure" I enthusiastically said with a smile 

"wait now hold on a damn minute! You are not leaving me here" Jason demanded 

I stood walking to Jason his arm's folded. I placed my hand on his shoulder 

"hey listen to me. You go and it will be more than what is necessary. I need you, Tim, Duke and the girls to look after Gotham. Until we get back, with Y/N and Batman. Besides you won't have Bat's and I breathing down your neck on patrol. I know how much you care about me to listen, and because I'm getting someone back. Who taught you a better way to be a--"

Jason, scoffed with a irritated look "quit with the damn sob story and you better fucking back by sunrise or I'm coming to save the day my way"

I ruffle his hair as if he was still that little kid in that Robin uniform "thanks Little-Wing"

He pushed me away "get the hell outta here asshole before I kick your ass"

Damian, stood by my side I put my arm on his shoulder. We walked to the Bat-cave 

"alright, Little-D off on our adventure" 

"tt your pathetic Grayson"


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N's P. O. V 

I hear, a painful grunt from my father. My heart sinking. He's here! He's being stabbed through his, back. I bolt to the direction from where the sounds came from. My f/c color dress flowing with my sprint, and with my nails painted with my Love's Nightwing uniform. I run through the hallways of the stronghold. The only light provided by torches and the start night sky. I am grateful I am always prepared. Armed with my sword in my back scabbard. I enter the courtyard of the stronghold. I see my father sitting on the ground holding his bleeding wound among his shoulder. I then see, my mother hold a blade to his throat. I would block her or push her back away from him. Though any sudden movement and she, would possibly end the only parent whom ever loved me. 

"as I said before 'our daughter has rightfully chosen the path the of the league of assassin's. You are trespassing!'" she threatened 

He groaned with pain "you have no right to take her freedom, Talia. Given if you gave her life or not" he takes heavy breaths 

My heart warms. I sometimes forget the amount of love that he has for me. I swiftly though quietly sneak behind her. In my swords holder among my back. I grab the blades handle and I twist my wrist moving the blade by my mother's throat. 

"step away from him before I end you" I threaten 

She abruptly turn aiming for my throat. I swiftly block her blow as swords made a sharp whistling sound. 

"unwise of you to challenge me" 

"I will no longer follow you"

"then suffer the consequence" she harshly said as I recall from my childhood how wrathful she treated me 

We abruptly clash swords left and right. Our swords slide down to the handle. Our faces within inches of each other. It's in that moment I wish for her to see the light. 

"I taught you everything you know!" she snapped with hatred 

But she won't. I step back. 

"you only taught me anger and hatred. Two things I wish not in my life!" I said harshly 

She swings to my hip I spin around hitting her sword once more. She pushes against me I push her back. Her eyes dagger glare at me 

"you promised not to hurt any of the one's I love and you have broken my trust in you. You will never change" 

"best to listen to such wisdom" I hear Selina say as she holds a swords tip to Talia's back 

Selina's lip busted, her pale arms bruised. She was unconscious though had gained consciousness in time. Talia, lowers her sword. I lower mine into my holster. She steps away placing her sword in the scabbard. 

"you are no longer welcome in the house of al Ghul, nor are you ever my child" 

Her words cut deeply. She never loved me. I simply was a, mistake in her eye's. Selina, already by my father's side to help him stand. I step to help him. He moves away from her embrace. He grabbed my arm with a firm grip though his grasp continued shaking. My heart sinks to my gut. He really loves me. He truly saw me as his daughter. He cared. 

"forgive me, dad" I begged with impending tears. He endured pain for my sake 

He pulled me to his chest. I feel his fast Heartbeat. I wrapped my arm around him gently. He kisses my head.

"you're grounded" he said with a groan 

Selina and I help my father with each step. We leave the entrance of the stronghold. I feel my heart jump and my body freeze. My brother! My Love! I slowly step and stop with a tear falling down my face. Damian, walks to me his tears began to fall like the rainy day's we would spend together. Within inches of me he embraced me. My heart filled with heaviness. I kiss his head holding onto him. I look to, Grayson. His eye's swelling, smiling that handsome breathtaking smile, his chin and cheeks hair slightly grown, a slight beard. I see his lip tremble threats of crys coming. I wanted to grab his collar pull him down and kiss him. Though I broke something very special to him. I broke trust and his heart in that I broke my heart. I left him. I don't deserve forgiveness. I can only hope, that he'll forgive me and for him to love me again. He's my first love and I will never love anyone more than the way I love, Grayson. Damian and I part I touch his chin. I softly smile. 

"I'm so proud of you" 

His lips trembling he softly smiled. Before I could assist my father Grayson was already by his side. He's so kind. We make our way down the steps. 

"we don't extra horses. You four we'll have to ride to per" Damian stated with slight irritation. He always pretends to hate that Grayson and I are in love with each other 

"this heat, should be about fourteen hours" Damian added 

"I make it fifteen" Grayson disagrees 

"you children I say fifteen and a half" I said smirking to Grayson 

"no, it's fourteen" Damian added 

"loser gets last dibs on shower" Grayson bets 

"son, there are seven baths within the Manor" father reminded with another groan

"dear I suggest you let the children be children amongst themselves and allow yourself to relax" Selina demanded 

Dad, grunts in response. As we made it to the horse's. Damian, swiftly got on. Grayson, helps my father board the saddle. Selina gets on sitting in front of the saddle. Grayson, steps to me. Do I embrace him? Kiss him? I don't know where I stand with him. 

"do not begin your lover's quarrel or perhaps worse. I wish not to be late for my morning study with Titus" Damian annoyingly stated 

"can't let that happen" I said with a, soft smile. 

Grayson got on the saddle. He offered his hand with a soft smile. 

"madame" 

"why thank you kind sir" 

I hold his hand and got on the saddle sitting behind him. My heart melts being so close to him again. Feeling the peace and comfort he gives me. Grayson, made the horse trott ahead as we, were above the, sands hill. He holds my hand and takes it. He lifts it my hands to his lips and kisses my hands. 

"I missed you" his voice heavy "fuck, Y/N I missed everything about you. You don't have hard my life has been. You can't ever do anything like this to me again"

"Grayson" I cried 

I always hated when he was hurting, though the cut felt deeper knowing that I caused it. I wrapped my arms around him tighter and kiss his shoulder "I'm so sorry. I promise I'll never hurt you again" 

"g-good because I really don't want lose you again. I want us to have each other for the rest of our lives. I cannot wait for us to have some time to--" 

"IF YOU DARE CONTINUE YOUR SENTENCE I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU, RICHARD!!!" Damian yelled at Grayson 

Grayson and I laugh. I message Grayson's shoulders as he hummed in a, relaxing manner. 

I lean up kissing under his ear as I whisper "me too my love" 

As we continue on. The beautiful sky above now to day. I see, Jason with two M-16 guns, Duke and Tim all in their uniforms. My sister's with them as well. I smile into laughter 

"a, little late my Dearest family"


End file.
